How I Met the Doctor
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: What happens when Ted Mosby and the gang meet the Tenth Doctor? Find out in this crossover where worlds will collide!
1. Here Comes the Doctor

**Hi everyone! It's time for a crossover fic! I'm not sure if anyone has done a How I Met Your Mother/Doctor Who crossover, but it's about time someone did! I've always wondered what would happen if the gang from HIMYM met the Doctor. After long speculation, I finally decided to write this. Now, I know this isn't perfect but I feel it's bronze at best.**

**And now for some disclaimers:**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own How I Met Your Mother, Doctor Who, the Converse brand, or anything else associated with major corporations or TV shows. Mars, Pennsylvania is a real place, Hurky looked it up before writing this.**

* * *

_Kids, did I ever tell you about the time I met the Doctor and helped him save the world? It was back in 2008, when I was competing for the opportunity to design the new GNB building. Your Uncle Barney was trying to get my name in the running to be considered._

Ted Mosby had just finished visiting with Barney's boss, Bilson, and he was waiting for Barney and Marshall so they could do a conference call. A conference call to Barney and Marshall meant going up to the roof and drinking beer. Ted was looking forward to it. He wanted to tell his friends about his meeting with Bilson.

Ted was walking through the corridors to the elevator when he suddenly ran smack dab into someone, dropping his portfolio and scattering all his papers about.

"Oh no..." Ted groaned as he rubbed his forehead and began to pick up his papers.

The other person, a man with messy brown hair with brown eyes wearing a brown pinstriped suit, a long brown coat, and trainers along with glasses stood up and began to help Ted in picking up papers.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said in a proper British accent. "I didn't see where I was going."

Ted grumbled. "Yeah, well now all my work is undone and I gotta reorganize all this."

The man handed Ted his remaining papers and handed them to him with a smile. "There you are!" he said cheerfully.

Ted smiled a tiny smile and took the papers from the man before he walked off. As he walked, he began to shuffle through his papers only to realize that the papers the man picked up were already back in order. This stunned Ted, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn around to see if he could find the man, but he was already gone. Shrugging his shoulders, he began to walk to the lobby to wait for his friends when his phone suddenly rang.

"Yello!" he answered.

"Hey Ted!" said his friend Marshall. "You have GOT to come check this out! Up on the roof, right now!"

"What's going on?" asked Ted.

"I can't explain," answered Marshall. "Just get up here! Conference call!"

With that, he hung up. Ted put his phone into his pocket, turned around, and began to walk to the elevators.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Barney and Marshall stood there with cans of beer in their hands, gawking in amazement and shock over what was by the entrance. A big blue box.

"Police Box?" Barney scoffed. "Looks more like a phone booth, and no one even uses THOSE anymore!"

Marshall shook his head. "I don't even know how this got up here," he said before taking a swig of his beer.

Without a word, Barney reached over and tried to open the door to the box, but it wouldn't budge. He kicked the doors in frustration. "Kiss this!" (_Kids, he did not exactly say the word "kiss_".) "Can't even open it."

Marshall chucked an empty beer can at the box, scaring off the pigeons that were perched on top of it. He chuckled drunkedly.

Ted came bursting in. "Hey guys!" he said. "What's this you wanted me to see?"

"This!" said Marshall, still throwing beer cans at the box.

"Um, okay?" Ted asked in an unimpressed voice. "That is an old police box from England."

"Pfft, only YOU would know," Barney snorted. "You're the nerd who knows everything! Neeerrrrrdddd!"

Ted threw his hands up in the air in frustration as Barney and Marshall made fart noises. "Forget this, I'm going to MacLaren's," he said, turning on his heel and walking away with Barney and Marshall following suit.

Marshall and Barney exchanged glances at each other before yelling, "Wait for us, Ted!" and going after their friend.

Ted, Barney, and Marshall all went to the elevator (or in the UK, the lift) and got inside, pressing the button going down to the first floor. As they did this, Barney's cell phone rang.

"Barn Door!" he answered. He nodded. "Uh huh. Damn! I forgot about them! Okay, be there in a minute."

He hung up his phone as Ted and Marshall stared at him.

"That was Bilson. I gotta go back to the meeting room and see Sven's presentation of how they'd design the new GNB building." Barney explained, pressing his floor.

"Sven..." Ted said in an evil, vengeful voice. Sven was a Swedish architechtural firm who ALWAYS ousted Ted and his firm out of many potential projects in the past.

The men reached the next floor, where the man that Ted ran into earlier stepped onto the elevator, minus his glasses. He smiled and waved at Ted. Marshall leaned over and whispered to Ted. Ted nodded his head back towards the man.

"Hey, you know that guy?"

Ted shook his head. "No, I just bumped into him earlier," he whispered back. "Never met him before today."

The four men stood silent in the elevator. Marshall cleared his throat to make small talk with the seemingly nice gentleman.

"Nice shoes," he said, gesturing towards the man's sneakers.

"Oh, these!" said the man in his British accent, rocking back and forth in his Converse shoes while putting his hands in his pockets. "Love to be comfortable, especially with all the running I do."

"So you're a jogger?" asked Ted.

"You could say that," replied the man. "Ran in all sorts of places. Athens, Rome, Tokyo, Los Angeles, Mars..."

Marshall didn't believe what he heard. "I-I'm sorry, did you say Mars?"

"Pennsylvania," added the man. "A nice town. Had a little marathon there."

Ted smiled and came up with an idea. "Hey, we're going to have a drink down at this place called MacLaren's," he said. "Do you want to join us?"

"Me, for a drink?" asked the man. "Oh, I'm not sure. I don't drink much alcohol."

"They serve other things," added Marshall. "They just started serving deep fried bananas!"

The man raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Now you're talking!" he said.

Ted held his hand out and shook the man's hand. "The name's Ted," he said. "Ted Mosby."

"Nice to meet you, Ted," said the man. "Mosby...where have I heard that name before?"

"I'm Marshall Eriksen," Marshall interrupted, also shaking the man's hand. "And this here is Barney Stinson."

"Please to meet you, Marshall and Barney," said the man. "I'm the Doctor."

"Oh cool, what are you a doctor of?" asked Marshall.

"Just the Doctor," said the Doctor. He pointed at Barney. "Barney...Barney Stinson..."

Barney gave him a confused look. "Yeah, that's me," he said, striking a pose. "The Barnacle!"

"Well, 'Barnacle"," said the Doctor. "Ted, Marshall, I hate to tell you all that your friend Barney here is in terrible danger."


	2. Sven

Ted blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"Barney is in trouble," repeated the Doctor in a very serious tone.

"Did I sleep with your girlfriend?" asked Barney. "Or was it your wife? Listen, if it was either case, I'm sorry and I give you permission to punch me in the face. Go ahead, come at me, bro!"

Barney raised his face up so the Doctor could punch him, but the Doctor stared at Barney with a bewildered look on his face. "I beg your pardon?"

Marshall smacked Barney upside the head. The Doctor didn't need to know about Barney's constant womanizing.

The elevator made a _ding_ sound as it stopped on Barney's floor. "Well, that's my floor! Time to judge Sven's idea of the new GNB building!" he said, saluting as he walked out of the elevator.

Ted and Marshall were going to stay in the elevator when the Doctor suddenly bolted out of the elevator. The two other men decided to follow the supposedly British man.

"Barney, listen to me," the Doctor called after him. "If you go see Sven, you're going to be in terrible danger!"

"Pfft! The Barnacle's never in any danger!"

The Doctor facepalmed in frustration. "Am I never going to get through to this man?"

Ted ran to catch up to Barney. "I think you should listen to the Doctor. If you go in there, something might happen to you,"

"Relax, Ted, no matter what happens, I'm still going to go with your idea," Barney reassured, continuing to walk and go into the meeting room.

Ted and the Doctor stood there in disbelief at the blonde haired man, persistent and ignorant at their pleas. All they could do at this point was look on through the glass, watching the meeting.

"Gentlemen," began Bilson, a man with a beard and a buzzcut wearing a suit and tie. "As you know, we've already seen Ted Mosby's ideas for our new GNB Headquarters building and so far, it looks like it as potential."

Ted and Marshall could not hear what Bilson was saying from outside the glass room. As for the Doctor, being an alien, he had much sharper hearing than humans and was able to hear the meeting. He looked on with a stern face, waiting.

"Sven appears to be late," Barney added. "Think we-"

Suddenly, the lights in the room went out and a spotlight shone on a young man with blonde hair, a moustache wearing sunglasses and a black leotard appeared. Behind him were two other guys in the background that looked just like him, only one carried a guitar and the other carried an electric keyboard.

"I'm Sven Jorgensen," said the main guy as techno music filled the room. "With me are Sven Pilson and Sven Johanssen and we are SVEN!"

"SVEN!" yelled Pilson, and then Johanssen.

"You are Goliath National Bank," began Jorgensen as he and his goons danced to the techno and laser beams filled the room. "You are cutting edge. You are new...you are fresh..."

Ted and Marshall watched at the ridiculous display of a presentation . Really? They needed to have laser beams? Of course, anything impressed Barney. Someone could tie a stick to a piece of string, dangle it in front of Barney, and he would _still_ be fascinated by it.

Suddenly, in the middle of the presentation, a random metal dinosaur appeared on the table with the letters GNB spinning around on top of its head. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I'm not having this," he said to himself. That was when he burst into the door of the meeting room.

"Who are you?" asked Bilson. "And why are you interrupting this meeting?"

"Barney, you have got to come with me," The Doctor said, stretching out his hand.

"It's too late, Doctor," said Jorgensen, who was still dancing. "I've already got Stinson under our control."

Barney was already fixated on the t-rex shaped building, looking lustfully at it. He was staring at it in a way that he had never even stared at a woman before making up a fake persona, sleeping with them, and finally dashing out on them.

"Soon he will become one of us," continued Jorgensen. "He will be, part of SVEN!"

"SVEN!" repeated the other two Sven guys.

"Barney, don't listen to what those men tell you," shouted the Doctor. "There is no such thing as a t-rex shaped building, that is a monster! They're trying to lure you in!"

"But there's a strip club in the letter N!" Barney said wistfully.

Ted and Marshall darted in and tried to pull Barney away. Bilson yelled for security while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to turn off the t-rex, which had begun to shoot fire out of its mouth. He managed to turn the t-rex off but as soon as that was done, a poof of white smoke appeared and Sven were gone, along with Barney.

"No..." the Doctor said in horror.

"T-they took Barney!" cried Marshall.

"OUT, ALL OF YOU!" Bilson shouted. "Eriksen, find Stinson and bring him back here or both of your asses are fired!"

Marshall nodded as he ran out of the room with Ted and the Doctor. As soon as they all stepped out, two uniformed security guards came running towards the three men.

"Run!" yelled the Doctor as he began to run. Ted and Marshall followed suit.

"Where to?" cried Ted.

"The roof!" explained the Doctor as he ran. "My TARDIS is there and we can all escape in it!"

"What's a TARDIS?" asked Marshall.

His question remained unanswered until they managed to reach the roof. The Doctor sonic-ed the door locked and ran to the big blue box.

"Shoo!" the Doctor shooed, waving his hands at the pigeons perched on it. As they all flew away, he stared in shock and horror at his ship. "Oh no..."

The TARDIS was covered in bird droppings along with beer cans surrounding it. On the side of it were the words, _The Barnacle was here!_ in silver Sharpie marker. The Doctor groaned.

"Who did this to you, old girl?" he asked, putting his hand on a clean area of the ship.

Marshall rolled his eyes to the corners and began to whistle.

The Doctor sighed. "We'll figure this out later," he said. "Come on, inside!"

"What?" cried Ted. "In _that_ little thing? What are you, insane?"

The Doctor opened the door. "Trust me, go inside and you'll find out,"

Ted took a step inside and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw the spacious console room. "Unbelievable..."

Marshall came in and saw the console room, with his jaw dropping but more in a smile and amazement. "Whoa!" he said excitedly.

The Doctor walked in and closed the door behind him, leaning against it and crossing his arms with a smirk.

Ted wandered over to the control panels while Marshall explored around it, dancing and kicking his heels.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Marshall said in awe.

"Smaller on the outside," Ted added.

The Doctor was surprised. He expected the bigger on the inside line but not the smaller on the outside. Suddenly, he noticed blips on his radar.

"Oh no..." he said. "It seems Sven has split up and they're travelling to different parts in time and space..."

Ted blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say time and space?" he asked.


	3. Hoo Boy

"Well of course, time and space," finished the Doctor.

"I thought you meant Sweden!" cried Ted. "Isn't that where Sven is from?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, Sven is actually from space," he explained. "Yes, they did invade Sweden many years ago, which is how they got a lot of their goofy mannerisms."

Ted stared at the Doctor with his jaw wide open. "Space?" he gawked. "But what about you? Aren't you from England? You have the accent and everything!"

"I'm from Gallifrey," answered the Doctor, walking over to his console and setting coordinates. He turned to Marshall who was going to ask the eponymous question. "Yes, Marshall, this means that I'm an alien."

Marshall stood there grinning in amazement. "I can't believe I'm talking to an actual alien!" he squealed. "Is this your actual form or are you some kind of badass monster?"

The Doctor gave Marshall a puzzled look along with a raised eyebrow. "...No...this is my real form," he answered back. "I'll prove it to you later but right now, we need to rescue your friend Barney!"

"Do we really need to rescue him?" questioned Ted. "If I've told you half the stuff he's done to me, you're not gonna want to save him."

Suddenly, the TARDIS shook. Ted grabbed onto the console while the Doctor and Marshall stumbled to the floor.

"What's going on?" cried Marshall.

"Think we've landed somewhere," Ted replied.

The Doctor regained his composure, standing up and walking over to the console to read the location on the monitor. "Says here we're still in New York, 2008," With that, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Seems we're in an apartment building."

Ted and Marshall jogged over to the door and stepped out to find that they were in Marshall's apartment with a shocked Lily and Robin standing there, holding glasses of wine. Marshall gave a goofy grin.

"Hi Lily Pad!" he said, waving nervously.

Lily snapped out of her shock and stepped up slowly to the TARDIS. "Marshall, baby, what is this thing and why is it in our living room?" she stammered.

"More importantly, why is it covered in bird poop?" asked Robin.

The Doctor took one look at Robin, gasped, smiled, snapped his fingers, and pointed at her. "Robin Sparkles!"

Ted, Marshall, and Lily all darted their gazes between the Doctor and Robin. Robin looked confused, yet humiliated.

"Oh, I can't believe it's you!" The Doctor said gleefully, running to shake Robin's hand.

"I'm sorry, but who _ARE_ you?" demanded Robin as the Doctor happily shook her hand.

"I'm the Doctor!" replied the Doctor. "Rose and I, a former companion of mine, went to Canada in the 1990s to rescue the Prime Minister from an alien threat. Once we thwarted them and saved the Canadian PM, Rose and I went to the celebratory ceremony and who happened to be performing there? Robin Sparkles!"

With that, the Doctor ran inside the TARDIS and came back out with two Robin Sparkles CDs while wearing a white Robin Sparkles t-shirt decorated with rainbow paint splashes over his current shirt. "See? Robin Sparkles and Robin Sparkles' Greatest Hits!" he said excitedly. "Of course, there are only two songs on the greatest hits CD but I am a big, BIG fan!"

_(scene shifts to a flashback to inside the TARDIS console room where the Doctor was blaring "Let's Go go the Mall" in the CD player, dancing and singing while an annoyed Rose was covering her ears with two pillows and then shifts back to the current scene)_

Ted and Marshall stifled their laughter as they watched the Doctor sing "Let's Go to the Mall" and danced the signature dance.

"Great!" Robin said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Another obsessed fan!"

"But Robin!" Ted pointed out. "The Doctor is from outer space! You've got an intergalactic fan!"

"What kind of alien are you, anyway?" asked Marshall.

"I'm a Time Lord," answered the Doctor in a sad, wistful voice. "The last of my kind..."

"The last of your kind?" asked Marshall. "Cool! Makes it more dramatic!"

"Um, guys?" Ted reminded. "We've got to rescue Barney from Sven."

"Wait, what happened to Barney?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, I just realized he's not here making fun of the Doctor for liking my old CDs," commented Robin.

The Doctor stopped singing and dancing and put on a serious face. "Your friend Barney was taken by Sven,"

"Sven? Those Swedish architects that Ted hates so much?" asked Robin.

Ted growled angrily. "Sven..."

"They're not Swedish," continued the Doctor, pacing up and down the apartment. "They're actually from a planet very, very far from here. They are about half a million miles away from Pluto, which is VERY far from Earth. I'm going to need to figure out a plan to get your friend back, but first!"

The Doctor ran inside the TARDIS, came back out with a bucket, a rag, and some kind of purple cleaner in a plastic bottle. "Marshall, my good man, clean up the TARDIS for me, will you? I don't think I can go out into the Time Vortex with bird droppings on it."

Marshall groaned. "But Doctoorrrr..." he whined.

"I'm going to letting you ride in the TARDIS to go save Barney," the Doctor reminded Marshall. "Or would you rather stay here?"

Marshall hastily took the bucket and cleaner from the Doctor and got to work, spraying and scrubbing the TARDIS' exterior, wrinkling his nose at the stench of the cleaner. "Ew, what kind of cleaner is this? It smells like burnt rubber and new car smell had a baby."

"Ignore him," Lily said dismissively. "My husband says that about ANY cleaner."

"Ah!" The Doctor said, stepping over to Lily and shaking her hand. "You must be Mrs. Eriksen!"

Lily smiled. "Well, yes, but I go by Lily,"

Marshall, feeling a bit jealous, scrubbed even harder and faster. _He may be a cool alien, but he's not going to woo my wife!_


	4. A Whole New World

It took Marshall roughly an hour to clean up the TARDIS' exterior. After Ted and Marshall changed out of their suits, Ted ordered pizza for the group while the Doctor did some calculations on the chalkboard from Lily's classroom (which she still wondered if it was the same chalkboard from her classroom, although she still had not figured it out that it indeed WAS her chalkboard). There was beer, as well. The Doctor tried to drink one to be polite, but ended up taking two sips before wrinkling his nose in disgust and asking for a banana, which Marshall and Lily did not have.

"So the TARDIS gave off the signal of three separate blips," the Doctor said to himself, munching on a piece of cheese pizza and wearing his glasses. "This means that Barney could be anywhere. He could be with Jorgensen, Pilson, or Johanssen. One could have gone to the home planet, or off to other planets."

"Why don't we just get in the TARDIS and look?" suggested Ted. "The only way we can look is if we can track them down and see if one or the other has Barney."

The Doctor smacked himself upside the head. "Of course!" he said, taking off his glasses, slipping them in his coat pocket, and putting his hands on Ted's shoulders. "Ted, you are brilliant! Fantastic! Your friends should be lucky they have you around."

Ted mumbled to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets. He wished his friends appreciated his intelligence a little bit better. Go to operas instead of seeing Robots vs. Wrestlers and not making fart noises when he made an intellectual comment, particularly about architecture.

The Doctor grinned and clapped his hands together. "What do you say?" he asked. "Are you all up for an adventure?"

"In that itty bitty thing?" Robin asked, pointing to the TARDIS. "I say it could fit maybe two of us in there tops."

"Go inside!" Marshall said with a wide grin on his face.

Robin and Lily sauntered over to the TARDIS and went inside to find the enormous interior. Lily's jaw dropped in amazement.

"This is a dream!" she said in awe. "This _must_ be a dream!"

"Am I drunk?" asked Robin. "I mean, I _did_ have at least five beers tonight."

Ted, Marshall, and the Doctor all got inside while Robin and Lily stood there and looked around.

"Okay, now I'm going to look and see where we can track down those Sven blokes," the Doctor said, closing the door and running over to the console's radar. He started the TARDIS up, causing it to shake up a bit.

Marshall grinned, taking Lily's hand. "We're going to space, baby!" Lily squealed, squeezing Marshall's hand and interlacing their fingers. "One of your biggest dreams!"

Marshall immediately felt a rush of relief come to his chest. He didn't need to worry about some extraterrestrial coming to take Lily away. For one thing, Lily spent her entire life in New York City. She had not gone much elsewhere other than Ohio, Minnesota, California, Scotland, and Paris, France. Marshall didn't think she would want to spend too much time away from her beloved city.

The Doctor smiled at the happy couple. "Go on, open the door," he said.

Marshall gestured his thumb to the door, dumbfounded. "B-but we're in space," he pointed out.

The Doctor gave a look saying "Everything's going to be fine," giving Marshall his trust in him. Marshall walked over to the door and opened it. His eyes lit up at the sight. He gasped at the beautiful black sky and the outline of the Earth below.

"Lily, pinch me!" he said.

"I'll do it!" Robin offered, taking her thumb and index finger and pinching Marshall on the arm, who yelped in pain.

"I asked Lily to do it!" cried Marshall, rubbing his arm. "And learn to cut your fingernails!"

Ted, who was mesmerized by the fact he and his friends were in space, had another question. "Doctor, how are we breathing?" he asked. "Shouldn't we all be dying from lack of oxygen?"

"Nonsense, Ted!" exclaimed the Doctor, putting an arm around Ted's shoulders. "The TARDIS here is protecting us with an oxygen encased bubble!"

Ted nodded. This little police box can do anything!

Marshall and Lily spent a bit more time gazing into space until they decided to close the doors. That was when the TARDIS shook again.

"This thing does a lot of shaking!" Ted commented, grabbing onto the TARDIS console again.

The Doctor said nothing as he prepared the TARDIS for landing. "No!" he shouted, slamming his hand on the console. "Come on, not now! Don't act like this! Not in front of guests!"

The group all exchanged glances at each other. Who was the Doctor talking to?

That was when the time machine stopped humming and everything went silent.

"Think we've landed," said Marshall, holding Lily close to him.

"You think, Captain Obvious?" asked the Doctor in frustration.

"Captain Obvious," Ted and Robin said together, both saluting. That was an inside joke of theirs. Anytime anyone said the words "general", "major", "captain", etc, they would salute.

The Doctor ignored the joke and ran over to the door and opened it to see where he was. He grinned and turned to his temporary American companions.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "Allow me to introduce you to the planet of Luuevenpart, in the year 3008! One thousand years from your time!"

The Doctor burst the doors open to the TARDIS and displayed to his friends a world much like New York City, only the sky was a swirly rainbow instead of blue and the people looked like Earth humans.

Then there came a man with the head of a Pomeranian walking by and wearing a tracksuit.

"D-Does that guy have the head of a dog?" gulped Robin, pointing at the dog guy. "Okay, I need to stop going to the Hoser Hut and getting into bar fights..."


	5. Antics in Luuevenpart

"This planet is much like the Earth," the Doctor lectured as he and the group walked away from the TARDIS. "Except they are a bit more advanced. Many of the residents here are human, much like you all are, but have descendants who were from Earth and once space travel became more open and inexpensive, they moved over here. Some, like that gentleman we just saw, is part animal. Many animals advanced into better species and learned to walk and talk."

"So why are we here?" Robin asked.

"The TARDIS must have landed us here because this might be one of the locations where a Sven could possibly be hiding out," answered the Doctor, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the air. The group gave him funny looks. The Doctor noticed them and said,"What? You've never seen a sonic screwdriver before?"

The group remained silent as the Doctor scanned the air for any sign of Sven. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed. "They've been here!"

"That's great!" Ted said happily. "Where should we look? Does that sonic thing tell you where he is?"

The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver in his coat pocket. "Not exactly," he replied. "Unfortunately, it's not a GPS device."

"Maybe we could build one," suggested Ted.

"Brilliant idea, Ted!" exclaimed the Doctor, putting his arm around Ted's shoulder and leading him back into the TARDIS.

"I don't think we've got time for this, Doctor," Marshall pointed out. "We've got a friend to save."

"Marshall, once this is done, we'll be able to find Barney. Just give us about fifteen minutes!" said the Doctor. "Ted and I need to work on something. Come on Ted, allons-y!"

While Ted and the Doctor were in the TARDIS working on their project, Marshall, Lily, and Robin all stood and waited outside. Robin broke the silence.

"You know, I think that Doctor guy is pretty cute," she commented.

Marshall and Lily each gave her a weird look.

"Why?" asked Marshall.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, he _is_ the last of his kind. I find that pretty sexy," she replied. "The way he's dressed and his hair..."

"Robin, would you really want to date a Time Lord?" Lily asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "For all you know, he could be thousands of years old. HUGE age difference. Then he-"

Marshall wasn't watching nor listening. He was fantasizing what life would be like hanging with the Doctor.

_(shifts to Marshall's fantasy)_

_Marshall and the Doctor were in MacLaren's celebrating with their friends about an unknown event with champagne. Marshall, having a previous history of having difficulties opening champagne bottles, was again having trouble with a bottle._

_"Stupid champagne!" he grunted, trying to work the cork off._

_"Here Marshall, let me do it!" The Doctor offered, taking the champagne from Marshall and using his sonic on it. The champagne opened itself and along with it, came fireworks. Everyone in the bar applauded (Note: we all know the sonic can't do stuff like fireworks but this is a fantasy. Deal with it)._

_Then Marshall imagined himself and the Doctor running from space aliens who were chasing them. Marshall, being as large as he was and with his past experiences fighting with his brothers, stopped, turned around, and took on the aliens himself. The Doctor grabbed a random cup of hot chocolate and splashed it in one of the aliens' faces._

_"Hot cocoa break!" he whooped as the alien screamed, collapsed to the ground, and writhed in agony._

_Marshall knocked all the aliens out, turned to the Doctor with a huge grin, high fived the Doctor._

_Finally, Marshall pictured himself and the Doctor floating throughout space both wearing nightgowns with huge grins on their faces._

_"Marshall!" called a female voice._

_(back to current scene)_

"Hey! Earth to Marshall!"

Marshall snapped out of his fantasy and into reality with Lily snapping her fingers in Marshall's face. "Huh?"

Lily sighed an exasperated sigh, putting a hand on her hip. "Marshall, were you fantasizing about the Doctor?"

"N-no," lied Marshall.

Lily rolled her eyes as the TARDIS doors burst open and out came Ted and the Doctor, both looking pleased.

"Presenting the Sven Tracking Device!" exclaimed the Doctor, holding out a small device that looked like a cell phone. "We used the sonic screwdriver's tracking and applied it towards this, then-"

Everyone but Ted and the Doctor made fart noises. "Bo-ring!"

Ted rolled his eyes and leaned over to the Doctor. "I forgot, Doctor. We're dealing with idiots here," he whispered.

The Doctor nodded. "Okay, everyone. Allons-y!" as he marched forward.

"What's allons-y?" asked Lily.

"French for 'Let's go,'" answered Ted.

The group followed the Doctor around while he held out his tracking device. It didn't make any noises but it was tracking where the Sven had been. Things were going smoothly until Marshall and Ted stepped on a small patch of grass.

"GET OFF THE GRASS OR BE ELECTROCUTED!" boomed a male voice.

Marshall and Ted screamed, jumping off the patch of grass.

"What was that?" Marshall squeaked.

A small pink flower in the patch of grass rose up from the ground. Instead of the flower having a middle filled with pollen, there was a camera. This made Ted, Marshall, Lily, and Robin all jump in surprise.

"Ah!" said the Doctor, putting his hand on his chin. "I remember the people in Luuevenpart are very clean and environmentally friendly people-"

"Not very friendly," Ted muttered under his breath.

"-because the people of Earth had damaged the planet so badly that they didn't want to take a chance on this planet," continued the Doctor. "Thus making them hold very strict laws."

"Yeah, but on walking on the grass?" Ted asked. "Kind of ridiculous, if you ask me."

"Doctor, is that you?" asked a male voice.

Everyone turned around to find a portly man with light colored skin, blue hair, and wearing a suit with a sash and a few badges walking over to the Doctor. The Doctor grinned and walked over to the man.

"Well if it isn't Sir Professor Mayor General Wotchkins!" The Doctor said happily, taking the man's hand and shaking it. He gestured his hand towards his new friends. "Wotchkins, these are some new friends of mine, Ted, Marshall, Lily, and Robin."

Wotchkins bowed and curtsied at the gang. They all bowed and curtsied in courtesy back at him.

"Why all the fancy titles?" Ted whispered to the Doctor.

"Simple!" said the Doctor. "Many people on this planet can hold as many titles as they want! Wotchkins is a knight in addition to being a college professor, the mayor of this city, and a general in their army!"

"But you can just call me Wotchkins!" said Wotchkins overhearing Ted and the Doctor and straightening out his bowtie. "So Doctor, what brings you here today?"

"Wotchkins, we're searching for three men who took their friend," explained the Doctor. "They are called Sven, they wear black leotards and sunglasses with blonde hair. Seen any of them around here?"

Wotchkins shook his head. "Not to my knowledge," he said disdainfully. "We can talk this over with a drink, on me."

And so, Doctor, the gang, and Wotchkins all went to a bar, where they all sat in a booth. Ted and Robin each had a beer, Wotchkins and Lily had wine, Marshall was drinking a pink fruity drink garnished with fruit he had never seen before in his life, and the Doctor had a glass of plain winkleberry juice, something he fancied on this planet. They reminded the Doctor of lingonberries from Sweden but these were much more tart and delicious.

"...so he was kidnapped?" concluded Wotchkins after hearing their story. "And they are currently hiding out on this planet?"

"Actually, it could be all or one of them," Robin interrupted.

The sound of Marshall slurping on his drink got too loud, causing everyone to turn to Marshall.

"Another drink, Marshall, my good gent?" Wotchkins asked with a smile.

Marshall smiled sheepishly. "You don't have to," he answered. "This drink is just really good-"

"Nonsense! Milabelle, could you please get another one of these drinks for Marshall here?" asked Wotchkins to a woman with pink hair tied back into a ponytail with glittering stars in it, purple eyes, but otherwise a normal human appearance. She wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and a half apron.

Milabelle smiled. "Sure thing, Mayor," she said, taking Marshall's empty glass.

Ted took one good look at her eyes and was immediately smitten. He smiled warmly at Milabelle as she went to the bartender, a normal looking duck, for Marshall's new drink. Lily saw Ted's expression and realized what that meant.

"Uh-oh," Lily said cautiously. "I think Ted's in love!"

Ted snapped out of his love induced haze. "What? No!"

"You think she's hot!" Marshall laughed. "Woo-oo!"

The Doctor watched the group with a smile on his face, but his smile quickly turned into a frown. He could not stop Ted from being in love with this woman, but it would probably break his heart if Ted had to leave her behind seeing as they are from a one-thousand year time difference. He couldn't simply leave his life behind in 2008 New York. Besides, the Doctor had passed by Ted at some point in the future and this woman is not his future wife.

"Ted, she's an alien!" Robin pointed out. "You can't date an alien!"

"Wrong!" Ted shouted, irritated. "Wrongamundo! People can date whatever they want. Anyone seen Star Trek?"

Milabelle came back with Marshall's drink and set it down in front of Marshall. "Here you go!" she said, smiling. She took a deep breath and exhaled a long breath.

"Long shift, Miss Milabelle?" asked Wotchkins.

Milabelle nodded. "Yeah," she replied, putting a hand on her hip and her other hand carrying the tray under her other arm. "I've got another hour to go but I can make it. After this, I've got a date tonight with Sam Torkish, third date, by the way."

Ted's face fell and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. He knew he had only seen her for a few brief moments, not even spoken a single word to her, but he felt his heart was broken. Ted wanted a wife and kids real soon, but he felt at this point, he wasn't going even going to find a wife. Ted chugged the rest of his beer and slammed down the glass bottle on the table.

The sound of a microphone screetching interrupted everyone at their booth. The duck bartender stood on a stool at the microphone's level.

"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" he asked in a normal sounding male voice. "We have a very special musical performance tonight-"

"-TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!" Marshall yelled drunkedly. "BE LIKE DONALD DUCK!"

"I'm only wearing this bowtie," the duck. "And my name is Tom."

Lily clapped her hand over Marshall's mouth and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry Tom, my husband's had a little too much to drink!" she said apologetically. "Just go on with your show!"

Tom sighed. "We have a special musical performance tonight," he continued. "A guy named Sven Johanssen here with a special dedication. Take it away!"

Tom hopped off the stool and random smoke exploded onto the stage, where Sven Johanssen appeared with his guitar.

"Good evening," he said in his Swedish accent. "This song is dedicated to Ted Mosby and the Doctor. Don't look now, Time Lord!"

He waved his hands around only for more smoke to poof up. This time, about twenty robotic badgers appeared, all with sharp teeth, hissing, and ready to chomp.


	6. Silliness Amongst the Gang

Everyone but the Doctor screamed. The Doctor glared as he sprung into action and used his sonic on the robotic badgers. They collapsed and fell apart as Johanssen watched.

"Your move," The Doctor said, putting his sonic into his jacket pocket.

"I see you've found me, Doctor," said Johanssen. "I am sorry but your Barney isn't here. He's on another planet."

"Is it me or does this sound like Super Mario and the 'She's in another castle' kind of situation?" joked Ted with a goofy grin.

"Ted, now's not the time for jokes!" shouted Lily, who was juggling a drunk Marshall with Robin.

"Guys, I'm not as drunk as you think I am," Marshall said to his wife and Robin. "Those fruity drinks don't have as much alcohol as everything else does. Put me down, I can walk."

Lily and Robin were hesitant, but they let Marshall go and he stood on his own. He smiled at his friends while Johanssen stared with a confused look on his face.

"Now," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm sure there's a logical way we can work this through with words, so let's just-HYAAAAA!"

Suddenly, Marshall grabs a chair, rushes to the Doctor, mistaking him for Johanssen, and smashing it on him. The Doctor yelped in pain and fell to the floor as the chair broke into pieces.

"What the hell was that, Marshall?" cried Ted, running over to the Doctor to help him up.

"Take that, stupid old Sven!" Marshall whooped, stumbling over his own feet and cowered himself over the Doctor. "Who's on the floor now?" And that was when Marshall himself collapsed to the floor and passed out.

"You alright, Doctor?" Ted asked as he lent his hand to the Doctor.

The Doctor refused Ted's help and got up on his own. "I'll be fine," he said as he dusted off his pin-striped suit.

"Guys, Johanssen's gone!" Lily yelled as she pointed to the stage. She was right. The stage was empty except for a bunch of broken robotic badgers.

"Dammit!" cried Ted. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna get back in the TARDIS, that's what," replied the Doctor, grabbing his coat. "Wotchkins, I am so, so sorry for all the trouble my friends and I have caused."

Wotchkins bellowed a laugh. "Oh ho ho ho! Nonsense, Doctor! You and your friends may have trashed this bar but you're still welcome on this planet!"

Tom the duck glared at the Doctor and the gang, surveying the mess of his bar. The Doctor smiled nervously, patted Wotchkins on the shoulder, and ran out the door.

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor programmed his Sven tracker into the console while Ted and Lily parked an unconscious Marshall on a chair. The TARDIS made a glass of water appear and Lily grabbed it, splashing it in Marshall's face.

"Bbhbh!" spurted Marshall, water running down his face as he woke up. "Man, my head...what happened? Why are we back on the TARDIS?"

"You smashed a chair on the Doctor," Lily explained in an angry voice. "Right when we found one of the Sven guys, too!"

Marshall groaned. "Oh man, I'm so sorry, Doctor," he said. "I didn't know what I was doing."

The Doctor smiled. "Don't feel bad, Marshall," he said dismissively. "I've been hurt worse by other companions. Besides, Barney wasn't on Luuevenport after all."

It had been a few uneventful moments. Ted, Marshall, and Lily talked amongst themselves about where Barney could be while the Doctor continued to work on synchronizing the TARDIS console with his GPS while Robin stood there, watching him.

"So!" Robin said, trying to spark a conversation with the Doctor. "Anything I could do to help?"

"Not really," replied the Doctor, not looking away from his work.

Robin cleared her throat and tried to be more seductive this time. She slipped her top down a little lower to show more cleavage and moved a little closer to the Doctor. The Doctor didn't notice as he kept on working. Robin moved even closer until she began to interfere with the Doctor's work.

"Robin, you appear to be blocking me," the Doctor said, still ignoring Robin's advances.

Robin sighed, pulled her top back up, and plopped down on the nearest passenger's chair to sulk.

"Ah-ha!" yelled the Doctor excitedly. "Everyone, come get a look!"

The gang gathered around the control panel and watched the Doctor explain what he had done.

"I have synchronized the Sven GPS to the TARDIS so she could take us to wherever the next Sven is!" the Doctor exclaimed, flicking switches and showing the group the screen which had no blips on it. "If a Sven is located, there will be a blip on this screen. I still have the portable device that Ted and I had created earlier, which we can take with us whenever we land on a planet."

Right as he finished his explanation, the screen went off and showed a bright little circle on it.

"And there we have it!" The Doctor finished with a grin. "We've located another one!"

Again, the TARDIS shook a little bit, though this time, no one fell to the floor. The Doctor unplugged the Sven GPS from the hidden USB port on the console and walked to the door, opening it.

"Where are we?" asked Lily.

"Why don't you come and find out?" The Doctor asked gleefully as he waved towards the door.

Lily stepped out along with her friends to find she was in a very familiar place. "Wait a minute, are we in Scotland?"

Indeed they were. They were parked at a lake surrounded by tall grasses and trees. Marshall's eyes lit up.

"Loch Ness!" he squealed. "Doctor, are we going to look for the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Well, no, not necessarily," The Doctor answered. "Just that another Sven is possibly nearby. By the signals on this GPS, he's not here, so he may be in the town. Come on, everyone! Allons-y!"


	7. In Scotland

**Sorry for not updating! Been busy with work and other stuff! Here's a longish chapter to make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I believe there has probably been an episode of Doctor Who done based on the Loch Ness monster but this chapter focuses a bit on it. Also, to the David Tennant fans, the name Muireen comes from The Decoy Bride, an AWESOME movie with the one and only Mr. Tennant (think it's currently streaming on Netflix. It's a romantic comedy) but there's a wee minor character with that name and I chose it because it sounded pretty Scottish.**

**Anyway, I don't own Doctor Who, HIMYM, Loch Ness Monster, and so forth.**

* * *

"You mean we're not going to look for Nessie?" Marshall asked, feeling downtrodden.

"Afraid not," said the Doctor, feeling bad for Marshall. He loved how adventurous Marshall was, but he hated to break his spirits. "We're on a time crunch."

The group marched on while Lily told the Doctor what Marshall had done on their honeymoon in Scotland. Camped out over a week beside a lake, or a "loch" as told by Marshall, and did not find the Loch Ness Monster. The Doctor laughed as he listened and watched Marshall and Lily argue back and forth.

"I don't get it," observed Ted. "If the TARDIS can travel in space, why are we in Scotland, which is on _earth_?"

"Yeah," added Robin skeptically. "I mean, why _are_ we back on earth?"

"Oh, remember the part where I said the TARDIS can travel through space and _time_?" the Doctor pointed out. "Well, we must have landed in another time frame. For all we know, we could be in modern day Scotland or 1800s Scotland."

Moments later, they were in the nearby town where the Doctor went to a newsstand and read the date. "2013," he said.

"So we're five years into the future," said Robin as she crossed her arms.

Marshall's eyes brightened. "Maybe I can REALLY find Nessie now!"

"Marshall, like the Doctor said, we really don't have time for this. We need to find Barney," said Ted. "Maybe we might find the Loch Ness monster on the way, but we need to focus!"

While they were walking, Robin accidentally bumped into a woman a little shorter than her with blonde hair, wearing a large winter coat, skinny jeans, and boots.

"Oof! Excuse me, sorry!" Robin said apologetically, even saying her sorry the Canadian "soory" way.

"Oi, watch where you're goin' ya canuck!" said the woman.

"I said I was sorry!" Robin scoffed. "How about I buy you a drink? My name's Robin, what's yours?"

"Muireen," said the woman, still mad with her Scottish drawl rising and becoming more prominent. "And no, I dun' need no drink! I'mma punch ya in the face!"

Everyone else, including the Doctor, gasped. Robin stood there in shock as Muireen balled a fist and took a swing at Robin, punching her in the eye. Robin angrily punched Muireen twice with both fists, knocking her out on the ground.

The Doctor, Ted, Marshall, and Lily stared in shock at Robin, who blew on her fists.

"That'll teach her not to mess with me," she said.

"R-Robin, your eye..." Lily pointed out. "It's black!"

"I've had worse," Robin said casually, stepping over Muireen's unconscious body.

"The Scots I've come across have never been this angry," the Doctor said, still in awe. "Are you alright, Robin?"

"I'm fine, Doctor," Robin brushed off. "I get into bar fights all the time at the Hoser Hut."

"Once we get back to the TARDIS, I'm going to treat that eye," the Doctor told her. "I have a medical bay on there with everything."

Robin felt excited on the inside. A chance to spend a little time with the Doctor! She smiled a tiny smile but immediately hid it.

"Five years from your time and people are as hostile as ever," the Doctor commented to himself as he put his hands into his coat pockets. "The economy could still be doing badly from the looks of it."

"Not to mention that the people are ruder than ever," Ted added, motioning towards Robin's black eye.

"Has anyone seen Marshall?" asked Lily.

"Okay!" Marshall said gleefully as he marched over to the group, geared up with a net, binoculars, and a bag of seaweed. "I'm off to go find Nessie! I spoke with the shop owners and they said they've seen her!"

Ted clapped a hand on his face and turned to Lily. "What do you say you just leave him at the loch? He'll just be useless, anyway."

Lily sighed and gave in. "Fine. Marshall, since you're too focused on the Loch Ness Monster, you can go and look for it. We're gonna go back to what we're doing."

Marshall squealed happily. "Thank you, Lilypad!" he said, hugging and kissing his wife. "This is the best thing you've ever let me do! I swear I will make this up to you!"

"Hey, as long as I'm not being forced to come along with you, that's fine!" Lily said, throwing her hands up in the air.

The group and Marshall split up and continued their search for Sven. Asking the townspeople was out of the question. Ted and Robin tried asking a few of them by describing a Sven's appearance and mannerisms. Some of them laughed or made remarks about the Swedish since that was what Sven had passed themselves off as for so long. The Doctor connected his sonic screwdriver to the Sven GPS and scanned the air for Sven until it finally picked up a few traces.

"Ah-ha!" The Doctor sprinted towards the Western direction as the beeping got louder on his device. The rest of the group quickly followed the Doctor until he finally stopped in front of an old man wearing a large parka, hat, sunglasses, and performing with marionette dolls. The Doctor cocked his head at the man suspiciously, looking up and down between the performer and the device.

"Good afternoon," said the man in a Euro-Scottish drawl. "I'm performing with my marionette dolls, telling a story. Would you like to see a performance?"

"I don't know," The Doctor said sternly. "You happen to have seen a Swedish alien running around, have you?"

The man stood silently before stopping his performance with his two previous marionettes, a red haired man and woman in traditional Scottish wear, and putting them away. "I'll tell you, but first, you must watch one of my performances,"

Ted groaned. "Look, we don't have time to watch any of your goofy puppet shows. I'll pay you anything for you _not_ to perform, only if you just tell us if you've seen him!"

The man opened a big red box and pulled out four marionette dolls that resembled The Doctor, Ted, Lily, and Robin. He readied himself before beginning to take control. He made the Doctor doll slap Ted on the face, which suddenly caused the real Doctor to slap the real Ted in the face.

"Ow!" Ted yelped, holding his cheek where the Doctor slapped him. "What was that for?"

"I-I didn't do it!" The Doctor cried. "This man's doing the work!"

The man made the Ted doll slap the Doctor doll, making the real Ted slap the real Doctor. The old man forced the two men to slap each other until Robin and Lily went to grab the dolls out of his hands only for the man to lift the Robin and Lily dolls and twirl them, causing the real Robin and Lily to fly into the air and spin around.

"AAAAAAHHH!" the two women screamed as they spun in the air.

"Hold on ladies, we'll get you down!" the Doctor yelled before being forced to kick Ted in the shin, making the American fall over. He looked down and saw Ted with tears in his eyes. "Ted, are you _crying_?"

"No!" denied Ted, clutching his leg.

"DOCTTOOORRRR!" Lily and Robin both screamed, still spinning.

The Doctor immediately hatched a plan. He realized that the marionettes could have some kind of chip inside of them or something. He just felt the sonic could stop it! He pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, clicked it on, and finally the marionettes snapped off their strings, crackled, and burst into flames. Finally, Lily and Robin stopped spinning in the air and fell to the ground.

"Voodoo marionettes," the Doctor said while putting the sonic in his pocket. "Now tell me who you are!"

The Doctor pulled the man's hat off to reveal blonde hair. The man looked up and revealed he had a blonde goatee.

"Sven!" Ted said angrily.

"Sven Pilson," said the man while standing up and throwing off the parka to reveal his black leotard.

The Doctor angrily grabbed Pilson by the neck of his leotard and slammed him against the stone wall behind them. "Tell me where Barney Stinson is!" he demanded.

"Barney Stinson isn't here," answered Pilson, seemingly unfazed by the Doctor. "He's nowhere near here. Perhaps you should get back into your little blue box and search some more."

The Doctor's grip tightened. "This isn't a game. If we don't get Barney back from you, there WILL be consequences."

He let go of Pilson, who remained silent and poofed his way out of there. Ted, Robin, and Lily all stood there, shocked. They had no idea the Doctor could be this angry. The Doctor turned around and saw the looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, raising his hands up in surrender. "I am a _very_ peaceful man, but once I am angered, well, let's just say it's not pretty."

Ted patted the Doctor on the shoulder and smiled sympathetically at him. "I know how frustrating this is," he said. "I know this wild goose chase isn't fun, but I'm sure we'll find Barney."

"I'm surprised you get this angry over someone you don't even know," Lily pointed out. Robin nodded in agreement.

"I did know him for a few minutes before he was taken," added the Doctor. "Humans are brilliant creatures, which is one of the reasons why I love to have them on adventures with me and I keep saving the Earth. I love this planet and I have done so much work for your planet, Lily, you just don't know. I cannot stand to see another human be taken from this beautiful world."

The gang exchanged glances. They had no idea what he was talking about when he said another human being taken from this world but they did not want to question him. It was probably best not to ask. Even if the human was Barney, the most obnoxious womanizer in the universe, the Doctor was willing to go great lengths to save him.

_This Doctor sure is something,_ Ted thought to himself as he watched the Doctor put his hands back into his coat pockets.

"Well!" The Doctor changed gears and grinned, appearing more upbeat. "What do you say we all go find Marshall and get back in the TARDIS?"

Everyone agreed and went back to the loch to get Marshall, where he was found gazing through his binoculars.

"Lily! Lily!" Marshall squealed, grabbing Lily's shoulders, and jumping up and down excitedly. "I saw the Loch Ness Monster poke her head out for a whole TWO SECONDS!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, Marshall, that's enough excitement for now. We've got to get back on the TARDIS."

"But Lily..." Marshall pleaded until the Doctor cleared his throat and Marshall turned to him to see the Doctor giving him a Look. Marshall grumbled and gathered up his things.

"Sorry, Marshall," The Doctor said apologetically. "You'll have to look for Nessie some other time."

Marshall smiled and got into the TARDIS with his equipment while everyone followed behind him. The Doctor was the last inside. The Doctor stopped, breathed a big sigh, and closed the TARDIS doors. A minute later, the TARDIS made the _voorp voorp_ sound and disappeared into time and space...


	8. Temptation

**Author's Note: Since I did not get a single review on the last few chapters, I'm assuming no one's reading this. Due to that factor, if there are any inaccuracies to the Doctor Who canon, TOUGH DONKEY KONG! I'm going to do whatever I want and there's nothing no one can do about it! MWA HA HA HA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Proclaimers or their song Five Hundred Miles. It's a great song, heard it before I saw the episode of HIMYM "Arrivederci, Fiero". I also do not own Doctor Who or HIMIYM. If I did, Neil Patrick Harris and David Tennant would have met already and I would be telling Matt Smith not to let the door hit his ass on the way out of the BBC Studio/Cardiff/Steven Moffatt's basement or wherever it is they film Doctor Who (As many of you may have heard, Matt Smith's quitting being the Eleventh Doctor. Seriously, well wishes to him).**

* * *

Back on the TARDIS, the Doctor led Robin to the Med Bay where he rummaged through a few cabinets while Robin sat on a cot, waiting.

"Now where did I put it...?" The Doctor said to himself, moving jars and bottles to the side until he found what he was looking for. "Bingo!" He grabbed a small purple jar, closed the cabinet, and went over to Robin, where he went to the counter next to the cot and grabbed a large cotton ball from a jar.

"What is that stuff?" Robin asked curiously.

"It's a healing cream for bruises and such," explained the Doctor. "I got this from Barcelona. No, not the one you know of, the Barcelona in Spain, but a _planet_ called Barcelona. They have dogs with no noses!"

Robin raised an eyebrow and snickered. "Dogs with no noses?" She giggled. "Literally?"

"No joke!" The Doctor laughed. His laughter didn't last long as he had to concentrate. "Alright now, close your eye."

Robin closed both eyes to make things easier and she felt something cold dabbed onto her black eye. She jumped.

"Sorry," The Doctor said with a chuckle. "Forgot to mention this stuff is a little cold at first and it's going to feel a bit tingly for a few minutes."

Robin smiled a tiny smile and kept her eyes closed. She did begin to notice the tingling on her eye already. Finally, the Doctor was done.

"Alright!" said the Doctor, closing the jar. "Now, just keep that eye closed for another ten minutes, Robin."

Robin nodded. "I'll just stay here until then," she said. For the next two minutes, she heard nothing but silence except for the sounds of the Doctor putting things away. "Um, Doctor?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"You think you could stay in here for a few minutes til I can open my eyes?"

The Doctor smiled. "Sure, Robin," he said.

Robin smiled, not caring if the Doctor could see her smiling or not. "So Doctor," she said, realizing she was calling him Doctor and seeing it was an odd name, she had to ask him something. "Is that your real name?"

The Doctor paused for a moment. "Well, it's more of a nickname," he explained. "I can't tell anyone my real name."

"Why?" teased Robin. "Is it like, a really girly name from...wait, where is it you're from?"

"Gallifrey,"

"Gallifrey!" finished Robin. "And you don't want to get made fun of?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it's just..." he put his hand at the back of his head. He could not simply tell Robin why he could not reveal his real name. He wished he could, like any other person. The Doctor himself wasn't even a person. He was different kind of being and he had a different kind of reason for not giving his real name.

"You know I was named after my dad?" Robin continued. "He wanted a boy, but obviously I was born a girl, so I was still named Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr."

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry," The Doctor apologized.

Robin smiled. "Oh, it's not really a big deal," she waved off. "I mean, yes, my dad _did_ raise me like a boy back in Canada. My parents eventually got divorced and I moved in with my mom where I finally got to grow my hair out and became Robin Sparkles."

The Doctor put his hand on Robin's shoulder with a smile. Robin felt she couldn't take this anymore. She thought he was sexy with his tall, slender build and messy hair. He wore a suit, yes, but this was a different kind of suit. To top this all off, he was _nice_. Most men Robin dated weren't like the Doctor at all. The Doctor was caring even though they had known each other for a few hours. The men Robin had first known for a few hours she had tried to impress with her independence and love for scotch and cigars.

"You can open your eyes now, Robin," The Doctor spoke up softly. _God, that voice is so pleasant..._

Robin opened her eyes and blinked to a smiling Doctor. That was when she grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders, pulled him to her, and kissed him...

All while this was happening, Ted was browsing around the TARDIS console, checking out all the buttons and switches on it. Marshall stood there and watched until he noticed a tape deck.

"Hey Ted, check this out!" Marshall pointed out. "The Doctor's got a tape deck! And look what I happen to have!" He pulled out a white cassette tape from his pocket with a big, goofy grin.

"Oh no..." Ted groaned. "Not The Proclaimers!"

"Five Hundred Miles!" Marshall said with glee as he put the tape into the tape deck and pressed the play button. The song began to play and Marshall smiled. "Brings me back to the good old days with my Fiero!"

Lily rolled her eyes at the memory of the old Mitsubishi that played Five Hundred Miles on loop, on end. The tape was stuck in there from the day Marshall got it from his brothers until he had to give up the car right before it reached its 200,000 mile mark. She had to endure so many road trips with just that one song playing all day and night.

"Hey, I'm going to go check up on Robin," she said, pointing her thumb towards the med bay and walking over there. She walked in to find Robin kissing the Doctor. Lily's jaw dropped. "ROBIN!"

Robin let go of the Doctor and stared at him. "I'm-I'm so sorry," she said, choking up, standing up and running out of the med bay.


	9. Here We Go!

Lily turned to the Doctor, who was in just as much shock as Lily. "You!" she spat out with a glare.

"Lily, allow me to explain," the Doctor said in defense. "Robin just grabbed me and _kissed_ me!"

"Then what was that?" Lily demanded.

"She just said she was sorry!"

Lily sighed. "Let me go find her," she said before the Doctor grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn around and face the Doctor.

"Wait, Lily," he said. "The TARDIS is a dimension of her own. I will need to go with you."

The two dashed out of the med bay but they didn't need to search very long. Robin was sitting on the floor right outside of it, crying. The Doctor and Lily knelt down to her level.

"Hey Robin," Lily said gently. "You okay?"

Robin, eyes red and puffy, although one no longer a black eye, shook her head and buried her face into her knees.

"Robin, I am not angry," the Doctor said, taking Robin's bangs and pushing them away from her face.

Robin looked up and sniffed. "I'm sorry, Doctor," she said. "I just thought we had something. I mean, I know you weren't directly responding towards my advances but you are just so nice, sweet, and you treat me in ways no one has ever treated me. I'm unemployed and single right now, then you come along and whisk us all off on an adventure. Kind of every girl's fantasy."

The Doctor sat next to Robin on the floor with his back against the wall. "Well, I do have that kind of effect on people," he added. "But I understand how lonely you must feel. I know I get lonely. Yes, I frequently travel with companions to fill the gap, but it's never permanent. People can spend their entire lives with me, Robin, but I can't spend the rest of mine with them."

He went on to tell the stories of his times travelling with former companions such as Sarah Jane Smith, Jack Harkness, but most recently, Rose Tyler.

"...as much as I annoyed her all day with your music, she still stayed on for the travel," the Doctor said forlornly with tears in his eyes.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked, her tears from earlier dried.

The Doctor was too choked up to continue on with his story. Robin wrapped an arm around the Doctor from the side and hugged him. By this time, Lily was sitting in between them, and she also hugged the Doctor.

"You two are such wonderful and powerful women," the Doctor went on to say. "You have found such great friends and I am happy to have brought you all along. Lily, your husband is such a very young spirit and I admire that in people. Make sure he does not stop being himself. He's going to need it for later on. Robin, I will reveal your destiny is not with me, but with someone much closer than you think."

Robin smiled and stifled a giggle. "Yeah? Who do you think that is?"

"Sorry Robin, but I cannot tell you," the Doctor said, smiling and putting a finger to his lips. "Only time will tell."

This made Robin feel much better. She may not end up with the Doctor, but she was happy to hear she would end up with someone after all. She would not know who he was for another few years, but this put a smile on her face.

Marshall came running over to the trio. "Hey, there you guys are!" he said. "Yeah, Ted was fiddling with the TARDIS controls and he thinks he found something."

The Doctor jumped up from the floor and sprinted to the console room. "What?" he cried. "He should not have been touching that console!"

Robin and Lily stood up from the floor and followed the Doctor along with Marshall to find Ted standing at the console, studying the Sven GPS and Five Hundred Miles blaring.

_"And I will walk five hundred miles and I will walk five hundred more,"_ blared the speakers.

"Ted, what in blazes is going on in here?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, I think I might have found the Sven planet!" Ted said, showing the Doctor the Sven GPS. "It's going off like crazy and there's a giant orange circle on here, so this MUST be the planet!"

The Doctor's eyes shifted from the GPS to the console to Ted. "Who set the coordinates?"

"I did," Ted answered. "I simply figured it out."

"And what is that blasting on the speakers?"

"This old tape Marshall brought along," explained Ted. "It's the Proclaimers' Five Hundred Miles. I tried to get it out of the tape deck but it's stuck!"

The Doctor tried to eject the tape but to no avail. He used his sonic on it, causing it to finally stop playing but the tape shot out of the tape deck with the internal plastic tape strewn everywhere. Marshall grabbed the cassette with a look of horror on his face.

"No!" he cried, trying to reset the tape, but no luck. "Dammit!"

"Sorry, Marshall," The Doctor said. "There was no way to save it, but I was _not_ going to have that playing on loop in my TARDIS."

Marshall nodded and pocketed the remainder of the cassette. "Don't blame you."

The Doctor smiled at Ted. "This is brilliant!" he said. "I think Barney might be here! Everyone, get ready! We're heading to Planet Sven!"


	10. Planet Sven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Tae Bo, or P90X.**

* * *

The TARDIS materialized into place in the middle of an unknown room made of nothing but white marble tile. Once the _voorping_ sounds stopped, the TARDIS doors opened and out came the Doctor and the gang.

"This must be it," said Ted in a quiet but dark sounding voice. "Planet Sven..."

"Point of no return," Marshall added in a narrator type voice. "This is the endgame. A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away-"

"-Guys, this isn't sci-fi," Robin pointed out. "This is _real_. Get it together!"

The Doctor said nothing as he led the group out of the room with the TARDIS. The halls were much like the room, tiled with white marble and shiny white lights. He pulled out his sonic for any sign of Barney or Sven. He could hear faint sounds of techno music.

"It's definitely the place, alright," the Doctor said to himself.

"_Attention Svenenites_," said a Swedish sounding voice on the PA system. "_Our daily training routine shall begin in precisely two minutes. EXERCISE FOR FITNESS_!"

Lily and Robin stifled a giggle as they listened to the announcement.

"I wonder what kind of exercise these guys do?" asked Lily. "Swedish style dancing?"

The Doctor shook his head as he tried to read his sonic screwdriver. "No, but these Sven people are very fit people, so they are VERY strict on exercise," he said. "In order for us to fit in with them without getting caught, we need to exercise our way in."

Ted raised an eyebrow. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not, Ted," answered the Doctor. "But it's not as hard as you think. Just do a simple exercise and you'll be fine."

"Isn't walking enough?" Marshall asked. "Walking's considered an exercise."

"No," answered the Doctor. He stopped walking and put his sonic into his pocket. "When I say extreme, these people are EXTREME! Alright, we've reached the town. Everyone think of your exercise and allons-y!"

The group entered the town, which was not very towns-y. There were doors along the walls, yes, but no buildings. It was like a large room, only twenty stories deep and twenty stories above. There was no sky, instead laser shooting everywhere and techno music playing along with fake smoke blowing in the air.

The Doctor began to jog in place with Ted doing the same, Marshall doing jumping jacks, Robin did a mixture of Tae Bo and P90X, and Lily did cheerleader moves into the town.

The townspeople of Planet Sven looked much like the other Svens, only there were female Svens. Some had long blonde hair tied into pony tails, buns, or braids. Others had short blonde hair. However, all the females wore red lipstick. Both the males and females were wearing black sunglasses and black unitards and they were all exercising around.

"Man, I feel like this is some sort of nightmare," Marshall whispered as he jumping jacked with the group forward. "Except I'm in it and I'm awake."

_"Attention Svenenites!"_ boomed the PA. _"We have found our newest recruit for Planet Sven. Introducing Sven Stinson!"_

The flat screened TV mounted on the wall showed Barney on it, wearing a black unitard, sunglasses, and he was straight faced. The townspeople cheered and danced.

"He shall help us bring down the planet Earth, from which he came from," continued the PA. "But first, we must defeat his friends and the Doctor who came here to save him."

"Wait, what did he just say?" cried Lily.

The floor opened up underneath the group, sending them all falling and screaming until they all plopped onto a giant red beanbag. They all groaned as they sat up. Suddenly Sven Jorgensen appeared in front of them.

"Welcome, Doctor, Ted Mosby, humans," greeted Sven Jorgensen with his hands behind his back.

"You!" shouted the Doctor who managed to sit up in the giant beanbag.

"Sven..." Ted said in an angry growl.

"Uh, we have names, you know!" Marshall yelled in an annoyed voice.

"I see you have all made it to Planet Sven," continued Jorgensen, ignoring Marshall. "I commend you all for making it here in one piece. Unfortunately for Ted Mosby, he won't be going home without his best friend!"

Ted raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Barney Stinson, your best friend," said Jorgensen. "He's one of us now!"

Ted shook his head. "Nnnnnooo...Marshall's my best friend," he said.

Jorgensen paused. "Wait, you mean that Stinson is not your best friend?"

Ted shook his head. "He's one of my best friends but not my _best_ friend." There was absolutely _no way_ Barney was his _best_ friend. Barney has played so many pranks at Ted's expense that did not bode well for him. Well, Barney also played pranks on Marshall, too. Barney and Marshall have even planned prank wars on other people, luckily not on Ted.

Jorgensen remained silent, as did everyone else. This made things awkward. The Doctor shifted his eyes between Ted and Jorgensen. Marshall did the same, hoping they weren't going to take him away. He burrowed further into the giant beanbag.

"Master, I am ready for my first mission," said a familiar male voice.

Jorgensen turned around and saw Barney was walking towards him, along with Johanssen and Pilson. "Not yet, Stinson," he said. "First we're going to teach you how to design buildings that look like random inanimate objects. Observe."Jorgensen unveiled a model of a building that was shaped like a lamp that had windows in it.

Barney saluted. "Yes, my master!" he shouted obediently.

Ted scurried out of the giant red beanbag and rushed over to Barney. "Barney, it's me, Ted!" he said. "I came all the way from Earth to rescue you!"

Barney stood still, remaining silent.

Ted began to think immediately on his feet for something that could snap Barney out of his mind control. He felt something materializing in his pocket. The TARDIS! She was probably putting stuff in there to help Ted out! Ted whipped out whatever was in his pocket.

"Here! You know how much you love...boobies?" Ted said until he got a look at what it was. It was a gentleman's magazine with women wearing bikinis on it. Barney DID like looking at women, making cracks about them, talking about sleeping with them and everything. "I mean, yes! You like boobs! And women!" he brandished the magazine at Barney, who remained still.

Marshall's head poked out from the bean bag. "Man, not even boobs will get him out of mind control!"

The Doctor, who was out of the bean bag and standing with his hands in his coat pockets, gave Marshall a disgusted look. "What do you Americans do for fun?" he cried.

Ted felt something else materialize in his pocket, so he pulled it out and saw it was a Storm Trooper figurine. "Star Wars!" he said happily, brandishing the action figure to his friend. "Come on, Barney, we're in _space_! We can have an adventure like in Star Wars!"

Nothing. Barney still stood there, silently. "I'm sorry, but I'm into Swedish culture now," he said.

"Grr!" Ted growled in frustration, throwing down the magazine and action figure to the floor. "Nothing's going to get through to him!"

"Let me try!" the Doctor offered, walking over to Barney. He put his hands on his shoulders. "Barney, it's the Doctor. Your friends Ted, Marshall, Lily, and Robin came with me to rescue you. I'm going to give you two options. You can come with me, nice and calm, or we're going to force you to come with us the hard way."

Barney blinked behind his sunglasses. "We're not a firm, we're a _collective_," he simply said.

The Doctor gave up and turned around. "Okay, yeah, looks like we're going to do this the hard way," he said. He pointed his thumb towards Barney. "Marshall, can you get Barney for me?"

Marshall scurried out of the bean bag, ran to Barney yelling like Tarzan, grabbed Barney, and draped him over his shoulder. "Come on!"

The Doctor, Ted, Robin, and Lily all ran behind Marshall and Barney.

"After them!" yelled Jorgensen.


	11. The End

"To the TARDIS!" shouted the Doctor.

"What about Sven?" panted Lily, already out of breath from running. "Those guys are super fit and we can't run from them forever!"

Everyone remained silent. The Doctor did not have a plan but for now, running was the only option. He was just happy they had Barney but he needed to be taken out of Sven's control.

The group reached the TARDIS, everyone getting inside and the Doctor locking the doors. "They can't get inside," he said. "The TARDIS is the safest place to be."

The Svens continued to pound on the TARDIS doors, trying to bust in. Ted, Marshall, and Lily all stood in horror, despite the Doctor's reassuring words, but the Doctor smiled and danced with glee.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, slapping his TARDIS console. "Looks like Sven's got company!"

"What are you talking about?" Ted asked, furrowing a brow.

"Don't you see?" asked the Doctor, pointing to his monitor. "These blips on the radar here are Space Samurai! They come from a planet called Kiseki, which is Japanese for miracle, long story as to how these samurai got into space. While samurai are very graceful and are good fighters, these Space Samurai have traits that come from their distant cousins, the Space Vikings!"

"Go Vikings!" whooped Marshall, referring to the Minnesota Vikings team.

"Anyway, these Space Samurai take on trait called pillaging from their distant cousins," concluded the Doctor. "These people do not get along very well with the people from planet Sven. They're here to pillage them while we can escape!"

Everyone in the gang cheered except for Barney, who was still under Sven control.

Outside, the Space Samurai arrived. They were big, burly Japanese men with heavy samurai gear. The Svenenites all screamed and ran around panicking at the sight of the samurai while more arrived and began to destroy the town, pillaging and taking what they wanted and swinging their swords around.

"Where is Jorgensen?" demanded a samurai with a heavy Japanese accent.

"H-here..." quivered Jorgensen, raising a hand.

"You remember me?" asked the lead samurai. "It's me, Kobayashi, we arranged for you to design our palace? Well, the fish design is NOT working out for us. It jumped into the ocean, causing the death of my family and my royal court! Now you must pay by EXECUTION!"

Jorgensen gulped as the TARDIS dematerialized away with Kobayashi and his crew taking out swords...

Back on the TARDIS, the gang and the Doctor were trying to get Barney out of Sven's control.

"So if boobs and Star Wars won't snap Barney out of it, then what will?" asked Marshall.

Robin grinned mischieviously. "I think I might know," she said. "Doctor, want to hear a secret about a song I wrote in Canada back when I was Robin Sparkles?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Wait, what kind of secret?" he asked.

"Well, I wrote a song but was only released in Canada in 1995," explained Robin. "I don't think it's a very big deal. It was mostly about petting my beaver. It's in a secret vault in the middle of Toronto."

Suddenly, Barney returned to life. "I MUST FIND THIS SONG!" he yelled, throwing off his sunglasses and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Barney!" Ted cried happily.

Marshall and Lily hugged. "Yay, we've got our Barney back!"

Barney ran to the TARDIS doors and opened them to find he was travelling inside the Time Vortex. He shut the doors. "Okay, where are we?" he asked. "And why am I dressed like a Frenchman?"

"Barney, we're in space and you were kidnapped by Sven," Lily told Barney. "The Doctor saved you."

Barney made a disgusted face. "I was kidnapped by a bunch of French guys," he said in horror. "No wonder my mouth tastes like meatballs! Blecch!"

He licked his hand to try and get the taste of Swedish meatballs out of his mouth while Ted rolled his eyes. Barney often mistook Sven as French instead of Swedish. Barney turned to Robin.

"And where is that secret song!"

"I lied," Robin answered, holding out her hands. "I just said that so you would get out of mind control."

Barney snapped his fingers in frustration. The Doctor gave him a look of sympathy while putting a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor wished there was another song. He would have loved to hear it other than Let's Go to the Mall and Sandcastles in the Sand. He loved Robin's singing voice and wished she had done more music in her time as a pop singer in Canada.

So the TARDIS materialized a new suit for Barney which he changed into while the Doctor set the coordinates for 2008 New York City. Barney took the opportunity to explore the TARDIS and then pretended to fly it with Marshall until the Doctor ordered them to stop. Then the Doctor asked Robin to sign his Robin Sparkles CD which she happily complied.

Finally, the TARDIS materialized into the living room of Ted's apartment. The doors opened and everyone came out into the living room.

"Man, what an adventure," Marshall said, wiping his brow before plopping down on the couch. "You do this every day, Doctor?"

"Pretty much," the Doctor said with a grin.

"It's pretty exhausting," Lily added.

"I'm just a little sad that it's over," Robin said in a sad voice.

The Doctor looked wistfully at the gang. "I would bring you all on as my companions, but it gets very dangerous out there. All of you have your destinies here in New York."

Barney groaned. "Aww man, would have been nice to see some alien boobies!" he said.

The Doctor chuckled softly. "Don't worry Barney. You're not missing much!" he said. In space, there were planets with few laws regarding clothing and some of the women with mammary glands either wore very little to no top covering at all. It wasn't very pretty. The Doctor always had to look down at the floor.

Everyone paused and remained silent until Ted spoke up.

"Doctor, before you go, how about a round at MacLaren's?" he suggested, pointing downstairs to the bar. "Remember you said you'd go with us?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said. "How can I forget? There are some deep fried bananas waiting for me!"

So the Doctor joined the gang downstairs at MacLaren's where he hung his coat and sat at the extra chair at their booth, where he tried another beer and ate deep fried bananas. The Doctor enjoyed both, the beer he was able to down although slowly, but he loved the bananas. He met Carl and Wendy and they both took a liking to him. Then Lily encouraged the Doctor to join in on some karaoke, which at first he and Robin sang Let's Go to the Mall together as a duet. After that was finished, Marshall found the Proclaimers and put it in, which led to him, Ted, and the Doctor marching and singing to it. Finally, Lily gathered everyone together and took pictures with her digital camera, some being taken by Wendy for the group.

"Everyone say TARDIS!" Lily said as she grinned through her teeth, sitting next to Marshall.

Sitting in this order, Barney, Robin, Ted, the Doctor, Lily, and Marshall were all posing sitting at their booth while Wendy took one more picture. They all yelled, "TARDIS!" while Wendy took the picture.

"There you go!" Wendy said once the photo was snapped, handing Lily her camera back.

Lily thanked Wendy and showed everyone the picture. Robin rolled her eyes as she noticed Barney was posing adjusting his tie.

"I always take a perfect picture!" Barney said in a serious voice.

"Give me a break!" Robin said frustratedly.

"Last call!" yelled Carl from the bar.

"Oh man!" Ted said with a yawn, realizing how late it was. "Think it's time we all get going. It's been fun but we should probably get some rest."

"That would be best," the Doctor said. "It's time for me to move on, get going on my next adventure."

The gang groaned, yelling, "no!" and "don't go!"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized. "But we all need to move on."

Everyone agreed and followed the Doctor to the top of the building, where the TARDIS relocated herself earlier that night.

"Will we see you again?" Lily asked sadly.

The Doctor smiled as he opened the TARDIS door. "Someday. Could be next week, five, ten years down the line, or maybe fifty years. You never know."

Finally, everyone began to say their goodbyes. Everyone hugged the Doctor goodbye and Barney thanked him for saving him. The Doctor gave one last smile before stepping into the TARDIS, closing the door, and dematerializing into the night. The gang stood there until the TARDIS was completely gone before going back into Ted's apartment...

_That night was not the last time we saw the Doctor. In that form, yes, but we would later run into him a few years later. The Doctor knew of our destinies because he happened to have made a stop at a rainy train station stop before we ended up meeting._

(Scene shifts to Ted waiting at the train station that says _Farhampton_ on it near a woman carrying a yellow umbrella on a rainy evening while the TARDIS is standing a few feet behind them...)

_We finally saw the Doctor again at Barney and Robin's wedding, during the reception. It had been five years since we last saw him and in that time, he had regenerated but we didn't know it til that day._

Ted was wearing a tuxedo and sitting at a table at Barney and Robin's wedding when something blue out the window caught his eye. Ted realized it was the TARDIS. His eyes lit up and he looked around for a certain messy haired man with brown eyes and a brown pinstriped suit only to find a man with slicked back hair with a fringe, a long purplish coat, a vest, bowtie, boots, and skinny pants sitting next to him, watching Barney and Robin dance happily together. Ted was beginning to lose hope until the man next to him spoke up.

"Lovely couple, I must say," he said in a British accent.

Ted nodded. "Known them for a few years," he added, turning to the man next to him. "You friends with the bride or the groom?"

The man smiled. "You could say both of them," he said. "Travelled with them a few years back. You might recall, Ted Mosby."

Ted's eyes widened, looking up and down at the man. He suddenly began to remember the events of five years prior. "Doctor?"

The man smiled and nodded. Ted grinned and hugged the Doctor.

"Look at you!" he said in awe. "How do you...?"

"Regeneration," explained the Doctor, straightening out his bowtie. "Long story, but I had to change my body and now I look like this!"

"Ted?" asked Marshall, walking over to them while holding hands with Lily. "Who are you talking to?"

After Ted told Marshall and Lily who the man was, more hugs went all around, Marshall giving the Doctor a bro hug and Lily air pecking the Doctor on the cheek. Lily updated the Doctor about their young son, Marvin, Marshall on his job, and Ted told the Doctor about his plans to move to Chicago.

"Now why would you want to leave this brilliant city, Ted?" asked the Doctor in disbelief. The Doctor had been to New York City a few more times other than the times he was with Ted and he enjoyed the city.

Ted breathed a hesitant sigh and crossed his fingers. "There's not much left for me here, Doctor," he said glumly. "There may be millions of women in this city but I don't think my future wife is here."

The Doctor smiled and put his arm on Ted's shoulder. "Well, I'm wishing you the best, Ted," he said. "Oh, by the way, I remember why the name Mosby is so familiar to me! I recently travelled to the 25th century and saw that there was a very popular dance called the Mosby. One of your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granchildren invented it."

Marshall grinned and laughed. "Really?" he asked. "Wow!"

After ten more minutes, the Doctor was approached by a young woman with shoulder length brown hair wearing a simple red sundress, black cardigan, black boots, and carrying a red bag.

"Come on, Doctor!" she said. "I'm bored with this wedding already. Why are we even here? I don't even know these people!"

"Now Clara," the Doctor warned, wagging a finger. "Give us a minute. I still need to wish the bride and groom well! Go get yourself another drink."

Clara rolled her eyes and walked over to the open bar where she sat down and began to order a drink. The Doctor motioned at her.

"That is Clara, a travelling companion of mine," he said.

"She's pretty feisty," Lily added, sipping on some wine.

"I must go soon, still need to talk to Barney and Robin," said the Doctor, standing up from his chair. He turned to Ted. "By the way, if you ever get a chance, could you tell the bass player in the band that I was unable to say goodbye to her? I must run right now!"

After some well wishes, the Doctor went to Barney and Robin, who were at the bar drinking and spoke with them for a few brief moments before taking Clara and leaving. Ted looked out the window and saw the TARDIS dematerialize one more time before it vanished into thin air. Ted smiled to himself before turning to the band that was playing, where he saw a young brunette woman playing a bass guitar. He did not notice the yellow umbrella leaning on the empty guitar case. Ted took another swig from his beer before taking a good listen to the band...

_So kids, that was our adventures with the Doctor. I later found out from your mother that she had met the Doctor right before your Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney's wedding. She went on a few small adventures in the TARDIS before she had to stop travelling to go to the wedding. Your mother nor I have seen the Doctor ever since. We're not sure if he's regenerated again or not but we all know that he's out there, saving the universe from trouble._

The end.

* * *

**So that was my story! I hope you all enjoyed it! I wanted to put the mother in there somewhere where she met the Doctor at one point and travelled with him. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Reviews are welcome as always!**


End file.
